My Freak
by Bobcatslashgoil
Summary: A fluffy Blush(BlinkMush) Slash story. New Chapter: Blink's POV.
1. My Freak

My Freak  
  
By Agua  
  
Summary: Blink is a freak, but Mush still loves him. First in a series of slashy one shots about Modern day Newsie Love. This is a Blush (Blink/Mush) ficlette all the way! Whooo! This is the first story I've been able to write since my rather severe arm injury, so it might be a little rough, as I'm out of practice. The torn rotator cuff and damaged bicep nerves made it difficult to type for long periods of time. But competing in that horse show was well worth it!  
  
Blink is amazing. He's always got this amazingly adorable lop-sided grin on his face. And his grin always looks bigger than normal because of his eye patch. I love his grin. It looks so perfect on him.  
  
Everything is perfect on Blink (Especially, in my opinion, me...). Yes, Blink and I ARE dating. In fact, we're more than dating. We're in love.  
  
All of the other students at Grove High School think that it's weird that we're together. Don't get me wrong; they're very open-minded. There are actually a lot of other Gay and Lesbian couples there. They just think it's strange that Blink and I can love each other.  
  
Blink and I are so different from each other that no one thought that our relationship would last more than a few weeks. I am the innocent, studious Math genius who is always perfect and on time and gets straight As. Blink, on the other hand, is the class clown. He's always goofing off in class, so he's lucky to have a C- by the end of the year!  
  
What could we possibly have in common?  
  
I wondered that myself, at first. When we first met, I despised Blink for being a freak. I would do anything to avoid him. He just brought out feeling that I didn't like. He scared me. I hated feeling for people. It was just too much trouble.  
  
Blink was just so strange! He was always making perverted jokes that were guaranteed to make any normal high school guy laugh. They never affected me. When Blink set the school kitchen on fire, I stood my distance from the masses congratulating him.  
  
Blink always tried to get me to talk to him, though. He leaned out of his way to catch my eye, patted my back when he walked by me in the hall, and he was always 'incidentally' hanging out in my first class when I arrived. He always tried so hard, and I always brushed him off. I had no time for freaks like him.  
  
So how did we end up together when I avoided him every chance I could? I'll tell you.  
  
It was Valentine's Day. I, of course, wasn't celebrating with the others. I had a Calculus Project due next week, and I wanted to finish it. What I didn't notice was that the freak was watching me.  
  
Then Blink came up to me with a handful of orange blossoms tied in a bouquet with a rubber band. He just looked at me, grinned that adorable, lop-sided grin of his, and told me to have a Happy Decapitated Saint Day.  
  
That's when I fell for him. I was lost. I was hooked. I asked him out later that day, and we've been dating ever since. That was a little over two years ago.  
  
If you went to Grove on a normal school day, you would see us cuddling before my first class starts, or laughing about his latest prank. Or, on a Friday, you might see me 'helping' him clean the school for detention. Of course, when we're alone in the orange groves that surround the school, you can bet that there isn't a lot of trash being picked up.  
  
Valentine's Day has always been a special holiday for us, because we consider it our anniversary as well as a national holiday. This is so much more than a high school relationship. This year on Valentine's Day, he gave me a promise ring.  
  
He may be a freak, but he's my freak. And I love him for it. 


	2. My Genius

My Genius  
  
By Agua  
  
Sequel to My Freak  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. I do own my version of Grove High School. I do own furry handcuffs.  
  
A/N: Grove is based on my school, Grove High School, home of last chance teenagers. It is a high school that cares for students with mental disorders, such as depression, and students with terminal diseases. It is my last shelter and my Alma Mater.  
  
Blink's POV  
  
Mush is trying to help me with my Algebra Homework. Again. It's not that he's not a great teacher, I'm just not a great student. And he has his shirt off. I'm really having a hard time concentrating.  
  
Damn, but I'm lucky to have him. He's so perfect... Except that he's a major math nerd. I swear, if we were at any other school but Grove, everyone would hate him. At Grove, everyone likes him, but at another school, he's be stuffed into a locker on his first day. And knowing me, at another school, I'd probably be doing the stuffing. Of course, at Grove, we don't have lockers, so that solves the problem.  
  
Now back to Mush teaching me math. He looks really good without a shirt. He has great muscles. And he has the cutest frown on right now. He looks a bit upset. I wond-  
  
"Blink! Are you even listening to me right now?"  
  
Oh. That's why. "No. I am examining your extremely well-defined pectoral muscles."  
  
Mush stares at me for a while. He never knows how to react when I am brutally honest while complimenting his body. After two years, it still confuses him. He's so sweet and naïve.  
  
He sighs and puts away the math book. Then he looks over at me with a wounded expression. I am, of course, instantly suspicious. I haven't done anything to wound him. I watched his favorite movie, Pirates of the Caribbean (He's an Orlando Bloom fanatic), with him, I made out with him during the kissing scenes, and I remembered our anniversary. He's even wearing my ring! WHAT HAVE I FORGOTTEN!?!?  
  
"Blink, you never listen to me..."  
  
"Of course I do, Mush. I always do. I lo-"  
  
"Would you take me to the prom?"  
  
I knew a catch was coming. I just KNEW it! He wanted something. He knows I don't go to dances, dammit! I have a reputation to uphold!  
  
"Mush, I-"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I'll wear the furry handcuffs you bought at the Renaissance Faire field trip last month! I promise!" Please?"  
  
Now this was getting hard to say no to. I mean, the furry handcuffs? On Mush? How could I resist?  
  
"But Mush, I don't like boats! They're evil!"  
  
Mush gave me a reproving look. "Blink! A yacht isn't like most boats! It'll be smooth, and quiet, and you won't even know we're on a boat. It'll be fun, pretty please?"  
  
I paused for a second. "You're sure about the furry handcuffs?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
I held him close. "In that case, how could I say no?"  
  
Mush beamed at me. "You're going? Yes!"  
  
He then began to attempt to cut off my air circulation. Not that I minded, of course. Mush could have completely suffocated me right then, and I wouldn't have cared.  
  
As we made out on his bed, only one question remained on my mind. "Mush, What IS a tuxedo, anyways?"  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
A/N: My arm is feeling better every day! So, the next chapter will be about their prom. The last chapter WAS meant to be a one shot, but it obviously isn't, as I posted this chapter. Their prom will be based upon my prom, which I went to yesterday. It was really nice, and the yacht was three levels, so we had plenty of room. I still have no clue what a tuxedo is. And I even asked my guy friends, and they didn't know either!  
  
So anyone who can tell me what, exactly, a tuxedo is will win their favorite newsie slash couple, chocolate frosting, and a video camera. And it doesn't count to say something that guys wear to fancy places. I want a DESCRIPTION!  
  
SHOUT OUTS!:  
  
TO BUTTONS14:  
  
Agua: falls to ground, whimpering Yes, Agua takes hints! Here is update! Please do not hurt the Agua! cowers  
  
Blink!muse: slaps Agua Get a grip!  
  
Agua: Yes, I love Blink and Mush too. They are my favorite couple.  
  
Blink!muse: sarcastically How did we ever get so lucky?  
  
TO V-CHANNY-CHAN A.K.A. LAVIE:  
  
Agua: Surgeon General's Warning: Agua will not take any responsibility for any heart attacks or drowning in drool caused by Blush. Even though she wrote the fic. And stuff.  
  
Agua: Yes! They are super cute! I LOVE THEM AND I WILL LOCK THEM IN MY BASEMENT TOGETHER FOREVER! MUAHAHA!  
  
Mush!muse: Uh...Agua? You don't HAVE a basement.  
  
Agua: Oh. 


End file.
